YouTube changed my life, and brought me into yours
by ImAFangirlWeDontDoCalm
Summary: This story is about a girl (you) who travles with her friend to go to the youtuber house.. They soon find out that they will be staying with Destery and Nathan From Desandnate, whom they are big fans of. how will this story end...? Wait and see because i have no clue either xD
1. Chapter 1

Ok so the only things you really need to know is that what you see just substitute it for your name, and when you see substitute it for your friends name. ALSO, the "" marks represent you/ Destery talking (its not that difficult to figure out which is which) and ' is your friend/ Nathan talking. Sorry I didn't know how to separate whose talking when without it being confusing Dx

{all of this isn't all that necessary to read beyond this point..}

I was originally planning on uploading one chapter a week, but then I realized it's no fun to read a very chopped up story, with short chapters every week. So THEN I realized I cannot for my life delete the line things I made while typing… so yeah. I also originally planned on putting this story on Wattpad, but apparently their email system is down and I couldn't make an account.. so eventually this story's going to be there. Don't know if that matters ir not but hey. I'll update this story whenever I have new material for you guys. Enough rambling! J This is my first time writing a FanFiction… or any story in general so tell me what you think! Suggestions are welcome, as is advice. Just please don't hate too much! Enjoy the story :D (btw I couldn't really think of a good title… so yeah.)

Chapter 1

' _ hurry up_!'_

" I'm coming!"

_The Youtuber house… I can't believe it. I had only ever dreamed of this day. I wonder who's going to be there. I could look at the list, but what's the fun in that?_

' I'm so excited, I can't believe this is happening. Do you think Destery and Nathan will be there?'

"Omigod, I would die. We're never that lucky though."

'True, but could you imagine?'

" We can imagine in the car! Come on we have to go or were never going to find out."

We waved our goodbyes as we drove to the District Lines Youtuber house.

*-_le skip-*_

'We're hereeeee wakeee uppp _'

_Wow my stomach is going crazy.. being nervous and hungry is not a good mix…_

'If you don't wake up I'll eat your food…'

"You wouldn't dare."

'Try me.'

"Okay, Okay I'll get up help me get the bags."

_So. Many. Bags. There's no way this is all going up in one trip. _

I grabbed a suitcase and walked up to the door with ~ behind me.

'Moment of truth'

"Har har, for all we know they're all in their rooms."

'Come on you're no fun'

I opened the door and about fainted.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

No words could describe my emotions.

"Hey you must be _ "

"Uhhh, um.. Yeah."

"I'm Destery and this is Nathan"

'You can call me Nate."

Destery was sitting 10 feet in front of me.

_Keep calm, you don't want to look dumb. SAY SOMETHING!_

"Believe me I know you. ~ and I are HUGE Desandnate fans."

_Way to sound like a creeper._

"Awesome. You guys need any help with your bags?"

Thankfully, ~ decided to answer, I don't think I could've held my fangirling in much longer.

' Yeah, thanks! Our car is open. Does either of you guys know where our room is by any chance?'

' Down the hall to your left, right across from ours '

' Thanks Nate'

_Their room is across from ours. Oh. My. God._

Destery and Nathan helped carry the remaining bags to our room.

' Wow, can you beli-'

~ got cut off by my screaming and jumping around. I literally could not hold it in anymore.

" You okay over there?"

_Oh god he heard me.. woops._

" YEAH, JUST A SPIDER SORRY. GOT IT.."

" Oh..okay"

' Nice _"

"I'm sorry! What do you expect, I was just standing and conversing with the most perfect person on Earth. I JUST SPOKE WITH MY REASON FOR LIVING DON'T JUGDE ME YOU BASTARD"

' Conversing? Deep stuff.'

" Oh stop you know you were freaking out too"

' Yeah I guess… But we're both going to have to get over it before they catch on and were known as the creeper fangirls.'

" But we are creeper fangirls. Hungry creeper fangirls."

' Haha ok, after we unpack you wanna go get some food?'

" Taco Bell?"

_I love taco bell. 5 layer burrito all the way.._

' *sigh* I guess…'

"YAYY!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

After we finished packing we walked into the living room. Destery and Nathan sitting on the couch. Being perfect.

_Good god _ control l yourself, you just met him. Maybe if you stop acting like a freak he'll want to be your friend. Doubtful, but maybe…_

" Hey! Where are you lovely ladies going?"

' Taco Bell. _ won't let me take her anywhere else.'

" Come on ~who doesn't want Taco bell for breakfast? You will never separate me from my 5 layer burrito!"

" Mind if Nate and I join? Maybe after we could hit the beach."

' Why not? Whose car do you wanna take?'

' We can take mine if that's ok'

' Okay.'

" Sounds like a plan"

_Destery is so adorable… STAHP MIND! STAHPPP ITTT._

" Off we go."

Nathan and ~ took the front seat and me and Destery took the back.

_`Holyshitholyshitholyshitimsi ttingnexttodesteryohmygodd`_

_Lol, calm down, I'm sitting in front of him and next to Nathan and you don't see me freaking out._

_DON'T JUDGE ME. IM 3 INCHES AWAY FROM HIM ohmygod I'm going to pass out. I need to stop. Brain won't allow it._

_*sigh* you want to switch places? _

_Neverrrrrrr!_

_Then calm your tits! It's just Destery, he's a person just like you, okay?_

_My tits will be as nervous and wild as they want to be. But you're right. I'll try to be normal.._

_Good._

" Whatcha' guys talking about?"

_Shit. Cover blown_

" You caught us, were talking about you guys."

' Well that can never be good'

' No worries Nathan, only good stuffs. And me trying to calm _down..'

My face was about as red as red can get.

" STOOPPPP ~!

" Hahaha, it's ok. You're so cute when you blush"

I turned away to shield my face.

_Thanks a lot ~.._

" Come on turn around, don't be embarrassed"

He grabbed my chin and slowly turned it towards himself. My heart just about stopped, and I couldn't conceal the shock and nervousness from my face, so I tilted it down.

' DAWWWW does _ have a little crush?'

~ smirked

" ~ I am going to kill you the first chance I get. I swear to freaking god you better sleep with your eyes open tonight ."

This time Destery was blushing and Nathan was just laughing his ass off.

' Ahhh, this next few weeks is certainly going to be interesting.'

' No kidding.'

*DESTERY'S POV*

_She looks so cute when she blushes. Who am I kidding, she's gorgeous whether she's blushing or not. I can feel a connection.. it's so weird. I've never felt this way before._

_You can tell she's nervous. _

_I don't get it, it's not like I'm all that fantastic or anything. Then again she said she's a big fan of my videos, so that could be why I guess... I'll try to break the ice later when were alone._


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

When we got home we passed out all the food. God I love taco bell.

"So after this we're going to the beach right?"

" Umm…"

_Me in a swimming suit? Uh oh.. I knew it was going to happen eventually. I don't know about this..Maybe I'll just not swim. That's it, I'll just keep my clothes on top of my swimming suit._

' Of course!' ~ smiled 'come on_ lets go get ready'

"But-"

' No buts, come on we'll talk while we get ready.'

I followed her into our room.

"I am not about to wear my bathing suit in front of Destery and Nathan."

'Oh hush. Your fine, and don't even bother trying to sit out and not swim.'

"Watch me!"

' Okay, number one, you love to swim. Number two, it's hot. And number three, if Destery can pick up and throw a monsterous TV out of his door, I don't think he will have a problem when I tell him to throw you in.'

I couldn't help laughing. That was one of my favorite videos.

" You're a cruel person"

'Hehe, I know. Now get ready.'

"Auuughhhhhh"

' Don't forget, we won't be the only people in bathing suits.. mentally prepare yourself. Hahaha the last thing we need is for you to hyperventilate yourself into fainting over Destery..'

_Definitely didn't process that as early as I should have. Crap. Fake it till you make it I guess.._

" Har har ~, I'm going to be fine. I'm making myself not freak out anymore, okay?"

'If you say so, you ready?'

" *sigh* I guess."

*DESTERY'S POV*

_I can't even imagine what she'll look like in a bathing suit.. I wonder if she likes swimming. I hope she doesn't mind the salt water.._

' Hey you ready to go Des?'

" Yeah one sec, don't forget to grab the sunscreen, looking like a tomato is most definitely not on my list of things to do this week."

'..But that girl _ is…'

"What? What are you talking about?"

' You like her and you know it. It's obvious.'

_Fuck._

"I swear to god dude, if you tell her I will skin you alive and feed it to the sharks."

'She likes you too, did you see how red she got?'

"I doubt it. She could've been blushing about anything. For all we know she was texting her boyfriend and he texted her something that made her happy."

_What if she really did have a boyfriend? No, stop it. You're going to make yourself sad for no reason. Why should it even matter? _

' Suuuuurreeee. Whatever you say. Now let's go I'm hot and the ocean is waiting.'

" Whatever."

They both walked out of their room and into the living room.

*YOUR POV AGAIN*

They both walked into the living room.

' We're ready whenever you guys are'

' Let's go!'


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

" Do you want to make my car this time or yours again?'

I didn't want them to feel obligated to drive us everywhere..

' Mine's fine.'

" Off we goo"

*Skip to teh beach*

" Soooo hot"

' I told you'

_Whatever._

We set up our towels and umbrellas and such. We brought a cooler full of random foods and drinks.

" Whose ready to swim?!"

' MEEEEEE'

Nathan screamed as he ran into the water. None of us even realized he'd already taken his normal clothes off.

' I'm ready. And _...'

"Ummmm.."

' Don't make me…'

" Don't make her what hahaha"

" You wouldn't.."

I took of my normal clothes just in case and crossed my arms in from of my stomach

" Don't you dare!"

' I told her that if she refused to wear her bathing suit and swim that I would make you throw her in.'

" Sounds intriguing…"

He picked me up and flung me over his shoulder and walked me towards the water.

" NOOOO"

" What, you don't like swimming?" He sounded disappointed.

' No she just doesn't want you to see her in a bathing suit because she dumb and thinks she's fa-'

_Oh hell no._

" THAT'S IT ~ YOU'RE DEAD!"

I wiggled out of Destery's grip and ran at ~. She looked terrified. I Chased her for two minutes and tackled her.

" WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU TELL HIM THAT!?"

' Uhhh… I don't know! I'm sorry! Please forgive meh.'

" This time only.."

" Whoa you run fast… and don't be so self conscious, you're beautiful."

' Dawww…'

_Okay did I just hear Destery call me beautiful? This Florida air must be getting to me… wow. He actually thinks I'M pretty?_

' Hurry up guys I've been waiting forever!'

" Typical Nathan…. No patience. Oh and by the way I'm still throwing you in the water for believing that you're not gorgeous."

" *giggle* Noooooo!"

We spent at least the next three hours at the beach tanning, talking, and swimming. And of course Destery threw me into the OCEAN about 20 times. So that was great. I really got to know Destery and Nathan. I can't help but feel some kind of a connection between me and him…

{I spent quite a while on this part.. im writing the next part soon but I think imma take a little break :p NO T A LONG ONE so don't worry. Maybe just a day or so J}


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Once we got home I started making macaroni and cheese for everybody.

"Just so you know I'm taking the longest shower known to man after I'm done eating.."

" Long showers are the best."

" I know right."

' I don't get you guys… if I take a shower for more than like ten minutes I can't breath and I run out of stuff to do.'

"~ oh ~, so much to learn. There are WAYS of taking long showers. WAYS I TELL YOU."

She rolled her eyes at me. Showers are primarily used for making life decisions, and having adventures. Oh, and washing yourself…. But honestly, we all know what's more important.

'I'm gonna have to disagree with you on this one too ~. I love long showers"

" Is that mac n' cheese almose done? I am HOOON-GRY"

"hahaha, yeah. Plates are on the counter."

' Thanks.'

"Yup."

_I love macaroni.. and taco bell… and food.. If only I could eat everything I want without having to worry about gaining any weight. _

After we were done eating I did as planned and took a shower.

_Ok. I am GOING to stop fangirling over Destery….he's a person just like I am. This friendship is never going to get anywhere if you don't calm down enough to actually have a conversation! Am I talking to myself? Yep. Totally not going crazy… Now to think about everything and anything to extend this wonderful shower….._

_*45 minutes later*_

I got out of the shower, got dressed and then went to blow dry my hair, only to realize that I forgot my blow dryer. Fuck.

_Oh well ill ask ~ if I can use hers._

_Hey ~ can I use your blowdryer? I guess I forgot mine._

_Shit! _ you said you had yours so I didn't bother bringing mine!_

_Seriously?_

_Yesh, I'm sorry D:_

_What do I do nooowwww?_

_Come out here and sit with us. We're about to play Jak and Daxter._

_Nooooo my hair looks gross._

_Oh my god _. Just come out nobody cares._

_Even if I do how are either of us going to do our hair for the next few weeks?_

**~'s POV**

'Shit!'

"What's wrong?"

'_ forgot her hairdryer and I left mine thinking she had hers.'

" You guys can use mine if you want, want me to go get it?"

'Yeah thanks! You can just go in our room and give it to her.'

_Hey des just said that we could use his if we want though. He's going to get it for you._

_Ohmygosh thank you._

_Lol thank him I just said shit xD_

_haha ok_

_*knock knock*_

"Can I come in?"

" Yeah go ahead it's open!"

" Hey! I have my hairdryer for you to use. ~ said you forgot yours."

" Yeah real intelligent of me right?"

" That's ok. As soon as your done you wanna hang with me nate and ~? We were gonna play some Jak and Daxter"

" Sure, I love that game!"

"Cool, see you soon."

{yeah forget that few days for chapter 6 thing... just check daily. i'll just upload when i have the next chapter :) good? good! btw how do you guys like the story so far? i got really excited when i saw that 4 people are reading this in one day. craazzzyyy. for me anyways... ty so much!}


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

*le skip of teh hair styling*

'Took you long enough,'

" EXCUSEEEEEE ME for havin thick hair!"

'I kid, I kid.'

I knew I just liked to mess with her xP

'You guys ready to play some Jak?'

" I've seen you guys play it on your gaming channel but I've never actually gotten to play it.. so it should be interesting.."

'Same here."

"It's easy, I'll help you"

*one hour of dying later*

" OH MY GOD JAK! WHAT THE FUCK!? WHAT THE HELL! I TOLD YOU TO JUMP NOT FALL IN A FUCKING HOLD YOU PIECE OF SHIT! OHH MY GOODDDD!"

Everybody started laughing at me. Not my fault Jak can't do ANYTHING.

"Despwns? :D"

"….Fine… we both know that your going to get it the first try"

He did. Of course.

By then ~ and Nate had gone to bed.

"Auughh im so tired."

"I just drank like 4 monsters, imnot going to sleep anytime soon. Wanna watch me dominate these metalheads?"

" I may fall asleep on you."

"That's fine."

I snuggled up against his warm body and watched him play Jak as I slowly fell asleep.

_He smells really good…. Hopefull I don't snore if I fall asleep by him. I don't think I will though, I'm gonna go to my bed in a few minutes._

The next morning I woke up next to Destery on his bed with our legs intertwined and my arms around him. He was awake looking at my face. I blushed as I untangled my legs from his and sat up.

"Good morning beautiful."

"Hey Destery. How did i-"

"The couch didn't seem very comfortable and I didn't want to wake ~ up, so I carried you in here. You weren't very heavy."

"Ohh. So shall we get breakfast?"

" Yeah, Nathan said he mad waffles and bacon."

"Yay I love bacon! So you said I wasn't very heavy…"

He got the message. He picked me up and spun me around until we reached the kitchen, where he set me down in a chair. I giggled

' Well aren't we cheerful this morning?'

" Haha yeah, just a bit. Thanks for making breakfast Nate. Where'd ~ go?"

' No problem, you made dinner last night. I'm pretty sure she went for a walk. I'm meeting her in a half an hour to do random stuff.'

"Fun fun!"

" _ you wanna do something this afternoon? Like beach or movies or something?"

" Of course. Whatever you wanna do im good with."

_Please be movies, please be movie, please be movies….._

" We could go see the hobbit, I love that movie. Have you seen it?"

_YAYYY GOING TO THE MOOOVVIIIEEESSS._

"I havn't seen it yet but I want to."

" It's really good, I saw it with Nathan."

"Cool, I'll go get ready"

"See you in a bit."

"Kay."

I walked into my room and started digging through my clothes.

_What to wear… ooooo this shirt.. and these shorts..and, converse or flip flops? Converse._

After getting dressed I did my hair and make-up I walked into the living room.

" So what do you wanna do before the movies?"

"Well we have a few hours, so you want to play Zelda?"

" Yes! I've never actually played it but I still love it."

" YOU'VE NEVER PLAYED ZELDA?!"

"No.. Sorry?"

He picked me up and tossed me on the couch and set up the game.

_Hopefully I'm not too horrible._


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Surprisingly I wasn't that bad. At least not as bad as I was with playing Jak. We played up until it was time to go to the movies.

"That was fun!"

"Agreed. So the hobbit it is?"

"Yup!"

"Can we take your car? Nathan kinda took ours.."

"Nah, I think we're going to have to walk there. Sorry Des."

"Haha nice. Better start now or we're gonna be late."

Destery got into the driver's side and I got into the passenger.

"You have any music?"

_Yeah like 12 songs that are decent. The rest are questionable as to why they're in my Ipod._

"Not really, I need more music. I only have a couple of decent songs."

"Let me see! It can't be that bad."

"Ooook…."

I unlocked my Ipod and handed it to Destery.

_Yeah I doubt he'll like this. Multiple genres and so much randomness._

"Wait you like Pogo's stuff?"

"Yeah, why do you?"

"I love his music! What's your favorite?"

"This one."

I tapped the option that said In My Chair.

"I never thought I would meet anyone else that liked his work."

"He's like the only thing I listen to besides a few pop songs and a couple Dubstep songs my friend showed me. I like house too, but honestly I stink at finding music I like. I'm very picky."

I couldn't stand most pop songs. I only liked the ones that had a good beat and a message, other than that, nopee. And with Dubstep and House, I like it a lot, but I'm not very good at finding stuff I like.

"I could show you some songs, I have a lot of Dubstep and House stuff. After the movies?"

" OH MY GOD YES. I NEED new music."

"Hahaha, alright. I have over 20,000 songs, it might take a while."

"Awesome, I love music."

I was so excited, this week was going to be so good. First I meet Destery, then I go swimming with him, THEN I play video games with him, and now we're going to the movies together and talking about music. Being obsessed with Youtube is the best decision I could've made.

"We're here."

Destery got us a large popcorn to share and a medium Mtn. Dew each.

"Here."

"OH NO NO NO, I'm not going to let you pay on our date. Put your money away"

The cashier person smiled.

_Wow wow wow wait, what? Date!? He likes me like that? But I thought he thought I was weird…_

"Are you sure?"

"Positive, now let's go." He smiled

His smile was so adorable. He held my hand on the way to the theater only to be released when we sat down.

_Wow I'm actually being normal. Maybe this could work out, if he actually liked me, that is._

I loved every part of his nerdy-ness, and I couldn't restrain myself. I loved him.

_**DESTERY'S POV**_

_She likes movies, the same music as me and she likes video games. I wonder if she likes me..? I doubt it. Who would like a nerd like me? One could only hope though… Damn._

I held her hand while we walked to the movie. I hoped she didn't mind. I couldn't resist. She was so pretty. He smiles melted my heart, I loved her, and I couldn't avoid it even if I wanted to.

{sorry this is kind of a short chapter! The next one will be exiting for sure guys! 7 veiws? Crayyyyzeeee ;) thanks you so much!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

After the movie we went home and into Destery's room to sit on his bed and listen to music. It wasn't long before we started talking.

"So how did you become such a fan of or videos?"

"Well one day I was bored and I asked a friend what I should do. So she said go check out a channel called Desandnate. I checked it out and then became slightly obsessed."

_Yeah… slightly. Totally didn't talk about him every day with my friends. Nope._

"Just how big of a fan are you?"

"Huge. When I saw you I had to physically restrain myself from jumping up and down and running in circles." I blushed, "When you heard me scream and jump around the first day, it was not because of a spider, it was in fact, because I saw you and talked to you."

_Nice job on sounding like a creepy fangirl. Please don't think I'm weird….._

" Wow, really? Why do you like me so much? I'm not all that special you know."

_Sureee you aren't. Well it's now or never…_

"You saved my life. It sounds dumb but you did." I turned my head down and drew my knees to my chest.

"I saved your- wait what? How? Have I met you before and just not known it?"

**DESTERY'S POV**

_I saved her life? That's impossible._

As I switched the song to a softer Dubstep track she asked me if I really wanted to know.

"Of course I want to know! It's not every day you find out you saved a person."

"Ha, yeah I guess not. Long story or short?"

_Wow she's really bout to tell me.. I guess I better ask for the whole story so I don't get confused._

"Long if it's ok with you?" I smiled and tilted he head so it was level with mine. She blushed, she was so cute when she did that.

**YOUR POV**

I'm really about to tell him.. Ready go.

"In elementary school I got bullied a lot and I had no friends, so I never really got the chance to socialize with anybody. So when I got into middle school in 7th grade, I didn't know how to talk to anybody and I had no friends. So THEN people labeled me as weird girl who can't talk. I Stopped eating most of my meals because I was really insecure. And I only stopped because when school ended my parents got suspicious. My summer was pretty lonely. Around August is when my friend introduced me to you. Because I remember 8th grade being better, but my life at home was pretty stressful and there were some points when I felt like- … like I was worthless and nobody cared about me. I felt like I should end it all. But your videos showed me not to give up and to keep on going. You were the reason I talked and had friends that year. You are the reason I didn't give up, because I looked up to you and only you. Your videos took me away from my problems for however long I decided to watch them for. So yeah.. I guess that's it."

_Oh my god I just told him almost everything… I wonder what he's thinking. Does he think I'm crazy?_

_"_I never knew my videos could have that big of an impact on glad they did though. I can't imagine being without you. We only met yesterday, but I think I-"

'WE'RE BAAACKKKKKK'

'And datinnnggg!'

"Haha cool."

"When did this happen?"

_That was quick, one day? Then again what I just did is pretty crazy after one day too._

'Nathan asked me while we were at lunch!'

'Sure did'

~ stood on her tippy toes and kissed Nate on the cheek.

"Dawww you guys are so cute together."

"Don't be TOO cute. I don't want to have to separate you two…"

We all laughed

_They could be as cute as they want, I just wish I knew what Destery was about to say to me._

"Hey ~ I have something to tell you, let's go talk in our room kay?"

'*Sigh* fine. We'll be back soon guys.'

"Mmkay."

'Byee, just one more thing!'

He walked over to ~ and kissed her. She giggled.

"Alright Ms. ImInLove this is impoooorrttannnnttt!'

We made our way to our room and I shut the door.

'Ooo you shut the door, is it about Des?'

"Yeah kind of.."

**DESTERY'S POV**

'_Is it about des?'_

_"yeah kind of."_

_They're talking about me.._

_'good or bad?'_

_"I'm not sure… I just told him basically my life story… and, I think I might love him."_

_She loves me!?_

_'Wow! I missed this! You love him!? Oh my gosh _ this is amazing!'_

_"it would be more amazing if he liked me back. But I doubt it."_

_She doesn't think I like her? I'll tell her later..maybe. I have to. Maybe.._

'Dude are you eves-dropping their conversation?'

"NO! who do you think I am?"

'A person listening to a girl's conversation.'

I glared at him.

"I'm going to go make a song list. See you later."

'Wait, I'm sorry. How's your day? Obviously mine's been great! I can't believe she said yes.'

"I'm happy for you, but do you really have to rub it in?"

'I wouldn't have to if you just asked _ out.'

"WHATEVER!"

I walked into my room and slammed the door.

_ UUUUUUUUGGGHHHH why did this have to be so difficult!?_

_"You okay des?"_

_Great now I have them worried._

"Yeah it was just the wind, sorry."

_"Kay."_

_'Okay.'_

This was not going to be easy.


	10. Chapter 10

{guys I got a review. It made me very happy :D… just so you know im uploading this story on and … im sorry if I don't respond to reviews. I would but I honestly have no clue how. Every view I get makes me so unbelievably happy. On to the story! I'll try to keep you guys updated. :DDDD}

Chapter 10

**YOUR POV**

'Of course he likes you back! Are you kidding? You can tell just by the way he looks at you. Nathan says that he can see it too.'

"Maybe. So how did this thing happen between you and Nathan?"

'Oh my gosh it was the cutest thing! First he texted me telling me to come to this restaurant. So I went there and he was sitting there waiting for me. Then when I got to the table we talked for a while, and during the end he pulled a ring-pop out of his pocket and asked me to be his girlfriend. It was hilarious.'

"Hahahahaha, that's the best thing I've ever heard. I wish I could've been there."

'I know, right? '

"Do you have the ring-pop or did you eat it?"

'I may or may not have devoured it on the spot…'

I smiled "Nice."

"Do you wanna do something today? Or shall I sit on my laptop and wither away."

'While I was walking around I saw a Ron Jon's, a Surf shop, and a couple other places that look fun.'

"Awesome, let me just find my camera really quick, I'm gonna vlog."

'Good idea. Ill vlog tomorrow if we do anything.'

I grabbed my camera and we walked towards the door.

"Hey where are you guys headed?"

'Shopping together.'

"Ewe, count me out. Me and Nathan are going to stay here and dominate some Zelda."

'You have fun with that.'

I got in the car and started my vlog.

"Hey guys! Whats up? This is_ and I made it to the Youtuber house! Well actually a few days ago but I was far too tired to make and edit a video. Also, you guys will NEVER guess who's going to be with us for the next few weeks… Destery and Nathan! Oh, you did guess.. well shit. Anyway, what IS suprising, is that ~ over here is already dating Nathan! She just doesn't waste any time, now do you~?" I panned the camera over to ~

'How could I resist? I mean its Nathan Owens, can you really blame me? And guess what else is crazy, _ LOVES DESTERY SHE TOLD ME!'

"Well were going shopping so I'll see you in a sec!"

I paused the film and looked at ~ with the 'was that really necessary?' look.

'What? You do. May as well tell your fans.'

"My fans don't have to know EVERYTHING."

'You are so difficult. Ron Jon's or Surf shop first?'

After we were done shopping and vlogging around 6:00, we headed back home. I shoed my viewers my things that I had just bought and then went to edit.

_I really don't mind filming all of this but editing is a BITCH! Meh. I'll just upload it and say I was too lazy to edit. Which I am._

I uploaded it to Youtube and took a shower while I waited.

*Skip le shower and getting ready*

I checked the comments on my video.

_Cute clothes!_

_Omg shopping with you would be so funny_

_So jealous that you met Destery_

_Want to shop with you!_

_Dawww that would be so cute if you went out with him!_

__...I love you too I was afraid to tell you at forst because I thought you didn't like me. Will you be my girlfriend? 3. *226 likes* (Capndesdes)_

I was in shock. Pure absolute shock.

{I know this chapter is short, but I cant really think of anything else. OH by the way I have a twitter that I made a while ago.. I use it for tweeting destery questions for his QNA'S but I can use it for updating you guys if you want xD heres the link J /randomartist01 }


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

**DESTERY'S POV**

I walked to my laptop and checked Youtube.

__ uploaded a video. Why not?_

I watched the video and about a minute in my heart stopped.

_ She loves me. This is quite possibly the best day of my life._

I posted a comment on her video, sat in the living room and waited.

**Your pov again**

I started to cry as I ran out of my room and into Destery's arms. This was the best day of my life. I smiled and he ran his fingers through my hair.

"I thought you thought I was crazy."

"I love the crazy, what is life without being a little random? I thought that you wouldn't like me because I was too nerdy or unattractive or something?"

"Are you kidding? The nerdy-er the better. And you are the most attractive person I have ever seen. Your personality just makes you all the better."

The rest of the night was spent sharing funny experiences and eating taco bell. Yes, taco bell, again. But who doesn't love taco bell? The last thing I remember before falling asleep is laying next to Destery in his bed, looking into each other's eyes and smiling.

-next morning around 1-ish—

_So tired, I guess I should get up though, it's probably really late._

I checked my phone, 1:15!?

"Destery why didn't you wake me up!"

He was sitting next to me on his bed looking through youtube comments on my video.

"You looked cute and peaceful. Look at all these comments people left on your video, I told them we were in fact, in a relationship." He laughed "I hope you don't mind, they got pretty curious."

"Lemmy see."

_So cute! Hope this lasts_

_So jealous! i love him:*_

_THE POWER OF YOUTUBE, bringing love to people as we know it. Congratulations, loved the vid btw ;)*37 likes*_

_Conratz :D to you and ~_

_Now way that's awesome!_

_Youtube relationships ftw_

I was flooded with warmth and happieness. And something else… hunger? Yep. I was definitely starving.

"Glad to see all the positive feedback. I'm so hungry though, will you take me to go get food?"

"Where to? I'm actually in the mood for McDonalds."

"Just let me get dressed and then we'll make our way to McDiabetesInABag?"

"Hahahaha, nice one. Sure meet you in the living room."

I got up and changed into a loose tank-top and jean shorts,along with anchor toms, then made my way into the living room.

"Gurl, dem Anchor shoes be fabulous! WERK THEM THANGS!"

I died laughing. Ahhh I loved Destery.

"Hahaha, inner black woman for the win."

**Destery's POV**

She sat in the passenger and I drove

"What accent shall I use today whilst ordering from McDiabetes?"

"Inner black woman was pretty great, I vote her."

We both laughed, and I turned the car into an intersection. I will never forget what happened next.

{ :D CLIFF-HANGER! This is the last upload for tonight. See you guys tomorrow J }


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

{Sorry to disappoint.. but there is most likely only going to be one update per day sometime after 5-ish, because unfortunately I have to go to school and learn pointless stuffs. Enjoy the chapter! Btw thanks for all the feedback!}

I turned the car and I saw a flash of color and I heard a crash. It was all a daze, but the thing I remember most clearly is the sight of _. Eyes wide with pain and terror, her hand cluching her leg and a giant gash across her forehead.

" Are you okay?! I'll call help don't move!"

_I can't believe this is happening. PICK UP PICK UP PICK UP! Oh my god, she's bleeding really bad and her leg is pinned between the car door and the seat._

911 Picked up.

'_911 what's your emergency?'_

_"_I got in an accident, I'm fine but my girlfriend is stuck and got hurt really bad. Please hurry she looks like she's going to pass out."

'_Okay, calm down were on our way. How is the other driver?'_

I couldn't believe this was happening to me.

"I can't really tell, all I know is that I was turning into an intersection and the other car ran right into us."

I heard sirens in the distance. It was about the only thing I could comprehend other than that _ was hurt. I held her hand, and put on my poker face.

"You're going to be alright, the ambulance is coming, they'll get you out is ok don't worry."

"Destery…" she sounded very faint.

Just then the ambulances arrived along with fire trucks and the police. The police blocked the road and the paramedics stared talking to Destery.

'I'm going to need you to step out of the vehicle so I can get a closer look at the girl.'

I kissed her on the check and hesitantly released her hand as I got out of my now sad excuse of a car.

The paramedics talked amongst eachother. I was still in pure shock.

'_The other driver is fine other than a sprained ankle. What's the status on the passengers of this car?'_

_'The female's leg is pinned by the door and has a severe cut on her forehead.'_

The firefighters began pulling and sawing the door off, freeing _, all while I stood in shock, wishing we were at home, or in any other situation but this.

_I better tell Nathan and ~, they're going to worry._

I called Nathan and ~ and told them to meet me at the hospital. The paramedics took _ into the ambulance, I followed close behind. They started asking her questions and examining her.

_'Are you in any severe pain?'_

She nodded her head. That was it, I didn't care if they threw me off the ambulance, I grabbed her hand and started to cry madly.

"Destery.. stop. I'll be fine.. don't worry."

_'She has a broken leg, start stitching that wound, its bleeding too much and she's losing blood.'_

_'On it.'_

Within minutes we made it to the hospital. Rushing through the doors and into the emergency room, I still did not let go of her precious hand.

They stitched her cut, and put a cast on her leg. It was purple.

"Are you okay _?"

"Yeah, I guess. That was really scary, I'm actually kind of tired now."

**Your pov**

_I cannot believe that just happened to me. That was the most painful scary thing that I have ever encountered, but I couldn't cry, not with how worried he was already. I can't even believe I survived that.._

Destery smiled "Near death experiences aren't exciting enough to wake you up?"

"I guess not." I laughed "but I think we've determined that I'm not your average girl."

Nathan and ~ walked into the door with fear plastered on their faces.

~ gasped and covered her mouth 'Oh my god! _! Are you okay what happened?!'

' Wow. Yeah you look pretty torn up. How do you feel?'

"I'm fine now, but im really tired for some reason now. And scared still and my leg is really sore. As for what happened you'll have to ask Destery, I think I may have blacked out a little."

I would have told them what had happened if I honestly remembered.

_I'm so glad I have friends like ~ Nathan, and of course, Destery. This pesky cast is going to prevent so many things now. FUCK. So much for swimming and getting a tan._


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

{HO-LY CRAP GUYS, I went from about 20 ish views total, to **73 total views** in one day! That's crazy! Thanks for sticking with the story! Feedback has been awesome too!}

Me and ~ drove home while Destery and Nate picked up pizza.

'Are you sure you're ok?'

"Yeah I'm just still in a bit of shock. That was the most terrifying moment of my life."

'I know. I wonder what we're going to do now that you can't swim or anything.'

"YOU guys are going to have fun, I'm going to watch from the sidelines. It sucks but that's how it's going to have to be."

'We'll figure something out. Hey, maybe we could rent like a wheelchair or something!' She started laughing.

"I think I'll pass. Having a broken leg isn't all that big of a deal. Crutches can't be that hard can they?"

'I guess not. So what do you want to do after we eat? There aren't THAT many restrictions.'

"To be honest I really just want to stay here and do nothing, or take a nap. I'm really tired. You wanna stay here with me? I feel bad Nathan and Destery haven't really gotten to hang out very much while we've been here."

'True. I have to make a video anyway. Care to feature?' She smiled

"*Sigh * I guess."

Destery and Nathan arrived minutes later with the pizza.

"We're baackkk."

They walked over to the couches and passed out the pizza. Destery sat by me and Nathan by ~.

"So me and ~ were thinking that after we all finished eating that we were both going to hang out here since I was tired, and then you guys could hang out for the day."

You could tell Destery didn't really like the idea of that.

'Yeah we felt bad because you guys haven't hung out a ton since we got here.'

'What do you say Des? Wanna walk around the mall or something? Swim?' he smiled on the last one, he loved swimming.

"Sure. But if I'm leaving you for the day _, I demand one thing."

What could he possibly want ME to do?

"Sure, anything."

He gently picked up my hands, placed them on his shoulders, and placed his own around my waist. I bit my lip, knowing what was about to happen.

"Kiss me."

His lips collides into mine with such passion and strength, that I couldn't resist. I kissed him back, only to stop when Nathan cleared his throat. I'd forgotten that they were even there. It was by far the best first kiss a girl could possibly ask for. I blushed then looked at Nathan.

" *cough* Uh, sorry about that."

'That's fine.' We all started laughing.

'I GOT IT ON FILLLLLMMMMMM. THIS IS GOING ON YOUTUBE MUAHAHAHA!'

"Shall we, Nathan?"

'We shall. See you guys later.'

"Byee!"

'Bye.'

They left

"So what do you wanna do?"

'Video. I'm gonna vlog, come ove here! Oh wait… scratch that I'll go there.' We laughed.

She got out her camera and began filming.

'Hey what's up guys! Haven't seen you in a while! As you probably know from _'s video, Nathan and I are now dating, as well as Destery and _! Today has been pretty crazy, just look at _. '

She panned the camera over me.

"Hey guys! I got in an accident today. It was scary as hell."

She aimed the camera back at her.

'Words of wisdom guys. When you get in an accident, don't worry about a 4 inch gash or a broken leg, the only thing that matters is that it was scary. Right _?' she smiled and winked.

I rolled my eyes and laughed.

'Well that's gonna end the vlog for today! Oh wait I almost forgot! We're all going to have a meetup tomorrow at the mall around 11:30, so if you want to meet us, that would be awesome. See you guys later byeee!'

She ended the video.

"Meetup? When was this established? I'll post it on twitter, will you grab my laptop for me?"

'Last night after you fell asleep. Woops, forgot to tell you haha.'

"Nice. Laptop? :D"

'I guesssss. Although it would be very entertaining to see you have to hop.'

"You are a sick, sick person."

'Hehe I know.'

She came with my laptop and I posed to twitter.

_First time meeting my subscribers… Excited! Bummer that I have to be on crutches though. I think I'm gonna take a nap._

"Hey, im gonna go lie down. Wake me up when They get back or whenever you finish your video, kay?"

'Sure! You need any help getting to your bed?'

"Yeah hand me my crutches?"

'Yup.'

I went to my bed and dozed off into an endless wonderland.


	14. Chapter 14 Part 1

{HOLY POOP GUYS 102 views! You guys are awesome.}

Chapter 14

"Hey _. ~ said to come wake you up."

_What? Ohh that's right. I took a nap._

"Thanks. What time is it?"

"Eight-ish. How long have you been asleep?"

_Holy shit, I guess I really was tired._

"Way longer than I should've been. Damn it, now I'm never going to sleep tonight."

"Well you always have me to stay up with. You hungry?"

*Growl * we laughed, "I guess so."

I went to get off of my bed, forgetting that I had a cast. I realized when I couldn't get up.

"Ugh, this thing is so annoying already. Can you hand me my crutches?"

"I have a better idea."

I giggled when he picked me up and brought me to the kitchen, where he sat me in a chair. I kissed him.

"Why thank you! This method of transportation is much more appealing than crutches."

"Hahaha, glad to be of service. Anything you want specifically?"

"Not really. Surprise me."

He ended up making me chicken noodle soup. It was delicious.

"This is really good! Where did you learn to cook so good?"

"I literally poured broth and chicken chunks with noodles into a boiling pan of water, _."

We laughed

"Well it still tasted really good!."

"Uuuuhhhhh huh. Your room, my room or the couch?"

"Huh? Oh, can we go in your room and listen to more music?"

"Sure. I have a surprise for you."

"A surprise? What is it?"

"You'll see."

He carried me into his room.

"Ready for the surprise?"

"Of course!"

Destery set me in a chair in front of a computer, and sat himself in front of a keyboard.

"You, are going to help me write a song." He smiled

"Yayy! Just one problem, I don't know how."

"That's ok, i'm gonna teach you."

The next 8 hours were spent making a song that actually sounded pretty freaking sweet.

"Ugh I'm so tired. Wait 4:00? We have to be at the mall at 11 to meet fans."

"Woops. Forgot about that. At least we have a cool song though."

"True. Will you help me get ready?"

"OK."

**Destery's Pov**

I picked her up and walked her to her room.

_How does she want me to help her? There isn't much I can do other than carry her around._

"So what exactly am I helping you with?"

"Can you grab some clothes for me out of that dresser? Just some shorts and a tank-top or something."

_What about a Desandnate tank top….?_

"I have something for you, one sec I'll be right back."

I grabbed the CapnDesDes Shirt and handed it to her along with a pair of white shorts I found sitting on top of her dresser.

"This good?"

"Yeah thanks! So um.. could you leave for a sec? Or just close your eyes and wait over there."

She pointed to her bed.

"Sure, sorry."

"That's ok."

She turned around and started to undress.

_Don't be a perv Destery! Close your eyes._

I closed my eyes and waited until I could open them again.

"Ok I'm done. Now for my make-up. You wanna go get ready while I do this?"

She hopped to her makeup table

_Is it dumb that I want to see her do her make-up? I've always been curious though.._

"Can I watch?"

"Yeah, just grab a chair or something"

_How the hell do girls do this? I understand how to do the eyeliner because of Nathan. Eye shadow and all that other face stuff is weird though._

"How do you do that without messing up? I'm so glad I don't have to do that shit. I would go crazy."

She laughed "I dunno, I just do. Practice I guess?"

" Your laugh is cute."

"Oh you.."

"No really! Watch.."

**Your pov**

He tickled me.

"NOOOO STOP, STOP, STOP!"

"*Sigh* fineee. Now it's your turn."

_To tickle? Because that would probably be very amusing._

"For what?"

"YOU get to pick out MY clothes."

"Yay!"

He picked me up and carried me to his dresser. I picked out gray skinny jeans and a black v-neck.

"Good?"

"Yup. One sec."

Without warning he just took his shirt off, Revealing his perfect body. I blushed, like really blushed. My face was probably sooo red…

_:OO Wow, never would've expected him to be that fit! I saw him in a bathing suit but I don't think I actually looked at him. Probably a good think I didn't at the time.._

I looked down and I guessed he realized because he said "Woops, sorry I guess a warning would've been nice before I went all crazy stripper on you."

"Hahaha I guess so. Your fine though. It's not a big deal."

He then carried me to his bathroom.

"You want to try to style my hair?"

_FUCK. YES. Did I want to style his hair!? Do little kids scream? Yes._

"Seriously? Yes! I'm not so sure how good it's going to turn out but hey."

He showed me the things I needed and off I went. 45 minutes and 3 tries later, I was pretty impressed.

"This looks better than when I do it. Thanks, I'm gonna have to hire you."

"Oh you… Can you do mine? It's nothing special like yours, just straightening it normaly."

"Yep."

{Hey guys! Sorry this is so short, it isn't going to be the full chapter, my sister is here and I barely get to see her, so I'm posting this now, and ill post the rest tonight. Good? Good. Thanks for the support!}


	15. Chapter 14 pt2

He did my hair, and it was pretty amazing.

"Thank you! This looks amazing."

"Thanks. So what do you wanna do until 11? Its only like 7."

"Zelda? Walk? I don't really know what there is to do in Florida, seeing as how I don't live here.."

I said walk forgetting, again about my cast.

"Well probably not walking.."

"Woops. Forgot again. It's going to take forever to get used to this."

"I have an idea!"

"Enlighten me." I smiled.

"Can I draw on your cast? :D"

"Yeah! Hey is that Nathan and ~ on the couch?"

_Aww they look so cute. I'm gonna take a picture._

"But first, will you take a picture of them? They're so cute."

"Okay. Then off to my room or yours?"

"Whichever."

He carried me to my room, and began a masterpiece.

"Wow that's really good… how did you learn to do that so well?"

"Mostly just doodling in class when I was younger. Can you draw at all?"

"Yeah but they aren't that great. Nothing even close to your skills."

"Oh come on. Can I see?"

"I guess…."

I got out some of the better drawings and handed them to him.

"Yeah, not all that fantastic, don't laugh."

"Not fantastic my ass! These are amazing."

"Either way, they still aren't nearly as good as yours."

"If you say so… Do you think we should wake up them up? It's almost 9."

"Yeah, probably."

"I'll be right back."

He walked out of the room and a couple minutes later, ~ walked in.

"Hey."

'Hey! How early did you two get up?'

"We never went to sleep, we stayed up making a song."

'_! You're going to be so tired today…'

"I'll be fine. S what did you and Nathan do last night? You guys looked pretty cute this morning."

"We just fell asleep talking. What do you mean by cute?"

I showed her the picture of her cuddled against him.

'Aww, will you send it to me?'

"Sure, hand me my phone it's over there."

When 11:00 rolled around, we got in the car and headed for the mall. We could not believe the amount of people that were already there.

"Wow. First time meeting fans, this is going to be crazy."

"This is your first time meeting anybody?"

"Well like in a meet up, but yeah."

'Let's go I'm excited!'

Nathan grabbed her hand while she eagerly jumped up and down. Destery handed me my crutches, seeing as that it probably wouldn't be the best idea to make me hop everywhere.

_Who invented these? This is torture._

_'OHMYGOD OHMYGOD! ITS DESTERY, NATHAN, ~ AND _! ALL IN ONE ROOM! Hi… im a huge fan of all of you guys. Can I get a picture?'_

We stayed for 4 hours meeting and talking to a ton of fans. Most were of Destery and Nathan, but that didn't surprise me. A lot of them sent a few 'looks' my way. It was expected though. I knew some people were going to be upset at the fact that I was going out with Destery, but they would eventually get over it. Except for one girl in particular. She had threatened me to stay away from them, or she would find me. I didn't think much of it at the time, but I wish I would have.

{Sorry this chapter is up late! My laptop was being dumb yesterday. Hope you enjoyed.}


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

{sorry this is up so late or isn't very good. I was forced to see parental guidance with my family. It was terrible, I literally just wasted 2 hours of my life watching a terrible un original movie that's terribly done. Sorry. I'm also in a very bad mood and about to punch a hole in the wall, but I didn't want to miss another day. IF I COULD HAVE JUST SEEN MY MOVIE I WOULD HAVE BEEN HAPPY. Oh well}

"Do you guys wanna go out to dinner?"

"Yeah where do you want to go? Taco bell?"

'Oh _... you would want to go to taco bell for the 5th time in a week.'

"Actually I was thinking somewhere nice, but taco bell is ok if you don't want to…"

"No no no! That sounds awesome. What about you guys?"

'I'm good with that. Nate?'

'Yeah?'

'Do you wanna go somewhere nice to dinner with everybody?'

'Oh yeah! Sorry I was just daydreaming.'

We went to the restaurant, and saw a girl, she seemed familliar, but I couldn't quite determine where'd I'd seen her. I got confused when she glared at me.

_What's her deal?_

I brushed it off and began talking.

"I'm sad."

'Why?'

"We're only going to be in Florida for two more days, then we have to go back to Michigan."

The table got very quiet, almost somber when it sunk in. Once we left, what would happen to our relationships? If we were going to be half-way across the country, how would we keep in touch?

_We have to think of something, I can't bear to let go of Destery. Him and Nathan are the best friends a girl could ask for. I'm not going to leave him. But how is it going to work…_

I started to cry. The thought of leaving them was killing me on the inside. Destery ran over to me and cradled me into his chest.

"It's going to be ok, we'll find a way. I promise."

~ and Nathan remained silent and holding hands, also on the verge of tears. It would be harder for them because ~ was going off to college.

Halfway through the meal, Nathan abruptly stood up.

'If we only have 2 days left with you guys, why are we spending it all depressed? You said it yourself, we'll find a way. Do you really think that after this that any of us could bear leaving each other?'

"You have a point."

"So what do you guys want to do?"

We all thought for a moment.

~ Suddenly smiled 'I have an idea..'

'Well what is it?'

'Truth or dare!'

"Oh good lord. You guys will soon see just how sick and twisted ~ really is, you just wait."

We all laughed, except for me, I knew what was coming.

*skip to us in the living room *

"Who's going first?"

'I will!'

~ grabbed the bottle and spun it. It landed on Destery.

'Truth or dare?'

"Truth."

'What was your first impression of _ and I?'

"Well I was kind of nervous because _ looked like she was going to scream, but when I talked to her, I knew things were going to be good."

'Dawwww.'

He smiled at me and spinned the bottle. Now it landed on Nathan.

'Wait, before you ask me, let's make this interesting. Every time you pick truth, you throw a dollar into the middle. And, if you don't follow through with your dare you have to forfeit 5 dollars, the last person standing gets all of the money. If you drop out of the game you have to put in 15, good?'

We all nodded yes.

_This should be interesting._

"Ok, so truth or dare?"

'Dare.'

He took a minute to think

"I dare you to… strip down to your underwear and run outside."

'That's it? Okay.'

He didn't even hesitate to rip off of his clothes and run around in front of the house.

We laughed when he sat back down.

"Aren't you going to put your clothes back on?" I asked

'With Destery in the room, they're going to be off again anyhow.'

He smiled "You know me too well."

Nathan spun the bottle and it landed on me.

'Truth or dare?'

I didn't have much money so I picked dare.

'I dare you to… play the rest of the game without a shirt.'

"Uhmmm.. okay.." I blushed and started to take off my shirt, but Destery intervined.

"Wait, I'll be right back."

He left and came back a few moments later with a blanket. He put it over his body.

"Okay I'm good sorry."

Nathan raised one eyebrow and smiled at him, clearly knowing why he had grabbed a blanket. I was confused.

"Why did you get a blanket?" I asked as I took my shirt off.

"Uh... my legs were cold."

Nathan started to laugh and Destery glared at him.

"Okay…?"

'You don't wanna know.'

~ giggled. Apparently they all thought that Destery being cold was very funny. I gave them a weird look and spun the bottle. It landed on Destery.

"Truth or dare?"

"Truth." He threw in a dollar.

'Aw your no fun.' ~ was clearly disappointed.

"What's the real reason you have a blanket? Obviously it's really funny because ~ and Nathan are about to explode…"

They were both trying to conceal their laughter, but miserably failing.

"Because I was about to get a b-"

I cut him off. I understood

"NEVERMIND I GOT IT!"

Nathan couldn't hold it in any longer. Neither could ~. It took 3 minutes for them to stop laughing hysterically.

"Alright we get it guys! Can we get on with the game?"

'Oh lighten up Des!'

He spun the bottle.

"Truth or dare ~?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to sit in Nathans lap in nothing but your underwear." He smirked at Nathan.

'OOkay…'

Nathan looked surprised, and at the same time, he glared at Destery.

'Touché.'

Seeing Nathan trying to control himself, and his strained face was too much. Me and Destery burst into laughter while ~ spun the bottle, making it land on Nathan.

'Nathan?'

"Dare."

'I dare you to do a handstand for 20 seconds.'

I raised an eyebrow at her

"Well your exciting ~.."

'Whatever its all I could think of!'

Nathan attempted to do his dare, but fell on his head and in anger quit the game.

'Fuck this! That hurt like hell." He threw in the money and sat on the couch.

"That was fast."

"Yeah. So who spins the bottle now?"

"You can."

"Kay."

It landed on Destery.

"Dare."

"I dare you to ….

{Okay guys I have a question :D 1)Would it be weird if I added 'Smut' (Dirtieness) in this? Its been requested but I don't really know if you guys want that or not 2) Do you like the truth or dare thing or should I end it? Lastly, there won't be an update on Tuesday. Thanks guys! **TRY TO RESPOND QUICKLY, IF I GET ANY RESPONSES ANSWERING THESE QUESTIONS IN THE NEXT HALF AN HOUR I MAY BE ABLE TO POST ANOTHER CHAPTER TONIGHT!}**


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

{ **IMPORTANT**: Ok so you guys said smut was ok and that you wanted it… But I've actually been thinking. This story is close to being over… so I don't think I'll add anything like that into this story. HOWEVER, I have an idea. What if I made a twitter, and once this story is over, I take requests from you guys for short little fanfiction things? I got the idea from somebody who does this on tumblr. **This is how it works; you go to the twitter link, ( /FanRequests) You use FanRequests to request a story topic** (For example: "Can you write me a story where I bump into Destery at the mall and we become friends? Will you also use my name blahblibbityblah?"), **then I resond to you saying OH DEAREST BLAHBLIBBITYBLAH! I SHALL HAVE YOUR STORY UP WITHIN ;HOWEVER MANY; DAYS! And THEN, I tweet you saying when your story is up. *Stories will be posted on Wattpad*** Good? **From this point on the rest could be considered a spoiler… so fair warning. **Im actually ending the story in this chapter, so if you would like to see more content, I am going to write stories the day I get the request, and post them whenever I finish.}

We spent the next day and a half playing truth or dare. ~ had given up about halfway through. Me and Destery could've gone for weeks, but unfortunately, I had to pack to go home. It was not a fun afternoon.

As soon as we shoved the last of the bags into the car, I started to sob. ~ and Nathan gave up on their relationship, but were going to stay friends. Destery and I were another story.

"I don't want to leave! I can't!"

He pulled me into his arms and whispered into my ear.

"Why don't you move here? We could get an apartment and everything. I would help you move everything. We could be together forever."

"My mom though… I feel horrible leaving her on her own."

"She has your dad right? I don't know. We WILL stay together, that's all ii know right now."

"Even still, how will I convince my mom?"

He sat for a moment, then smiled at me.

"What?"

"I'll be right back."

"Destery! What are you doing?"

He came back with a suitcase and his laptop.

"I, am coming with you. And I am going to help you, ask your parents to let you live with me. In Florida."

I smiled. We drove back to Michigan, It took 24 long, funny, Music filled hours. When we arrived, Destery didn't waste any time. When he asked the question, You can imagine my surprise when my parents ACTUALLY agreed.

'Do you need any help moving?'

"Wait your actually letting me!?"

'Well you have to move at some point, and it's not like we can never visit you, right?'

"Oh my gosh thank you thank you thank you!"

I ran over and hugged my parents. We spent the next 3 days packing my stuff. When we arrived to Destery's apartment back in florida, we celebrated a long relationship to be.

_THE END_

{Don't forget about /FanRequests . . . :D}


End file.
